dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Black Vials
Caridin's Cross Where is the glass vials for the revenants in Caridans cross I ran aroudn there for an hour 2 times and havent foudn it. please help :Basically, if you get to the spot Oghren says is the road out of Caridin's Cross, then turn round and head back up the road (not into the caverns) towards the centre of the map, then at the bend just before you get to the middle (where you can't get any further) there's a kind of structure hiding the phylactery. I'll grab a screenshot and map shot and upload them to the wiki in a sec. --Zoev 07:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Does anyone know where the fourth vial is? (the one in the Lower Ruins) -Dragonman0007 ::Never mind; I found it. It's in the furthest-south room in the Lower Ruins. Just look around a little bit; do that left-right d-pad thing if you're using a console, TAB if you're using a computer. -Dragonman0007 Codex meaning? The codex entries about the six vials all seem to be related. As in not related being on the same page but actually as though people of the same family wrote all those curses. One is about a son, another about a daughter, about a father, a mother, a friend and the last one about a friend not met (a stranger...or an unborn baby?). Plus six different demons are named. What does it mean? In terms of DA lore that is? -- IP no. 59.95.169.10 (talk) 04:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the Revenants were all dead folks whose bodies became possessed by demons. I'm guessing the six thumbprints were family members of the deceased. -- Gnostic (talk) 19:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The codex entries make mention of demonic possession and escaping into the Fade. I think the revenants are corrupted mortals who were possessed by demons, somehow worse than regular abominations, and the sayings are a standard spell for binding them into a phylactery (thus denying them the opportunity to escape and imprisoning them). (talk) 21:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Denerim vial I had the random encounter in Denerim but my party was too low level to defeat the Revenant so I just left. Is there ever any chance to get the random encounter again or have I missed my chance to kill this Revenant and complete the quest? 15:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I'm about 60% sure that at least once I didn't kill the Revenant on my first pass through 'cos I didn't notice it and that I did find myself in the same area again later in the game (I don't think it was the whole encounter again - the bandits were already dead .... if I'm not imagining things). Hopefully someone will be able to confirm this. --Zoev 15:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This map (the one with the big stairs and the portcullis) is used for several locations. But only this random encounter has the vial. It's the encounter when the portcullis comes down and has to be reopened by touching the lever. --Ladguru (talk) 18:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 6th Revenant (PC) This random encounter can occur before "Rescue the Queen". (talk) 09:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Roland Cousland XBox: "This encounter does not happen till after you Rescue the Queen,often on the way back from it!" This statement is demonstrably false. This quest can be encountered before the Queen quest. It should be edited out.--Diosprometheus (talk) 03:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Does the demon die? Does slaying the revenant always destroy the demon inside? The codex entry sounds a lot like killing it would only release the demon and let it possess someone or something else. If latter is the case, the whole endeavour is somewhat morally flawed. (talk) 09:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC)